1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to the field of water dispensers and water purifiers. The subject invention also relates to the field of home appliances operable during the Sabbath.
2. Description of Related Arts
Water dispensers are known in the art in various configurations. The simplest of configurations have an opening on the top to accommodate a bottle of water; typically a 5 gallon plastic bottle. These kinds of dispensers have a reservoir tank and a faucet to dispense the water. An upgrade version of the bottled water dispensers also have provisions for heating and/or cooling the water. In such dispensers, additional hot and cold reservoirs are provided for the hot and cold water.
Another type of water dispensers does not accept water bottles, but rather configured to be connected to city water. Such dispensers normally have various filtration systems, such as particulate filters, reverse osmosis filters, and UV light systems for filtering and treating the city water before dispensing. This kind of water dispensers also has water cooling and heating function.
A relatively new technology of water dispensers is generally referred to as atmospheric water generators (AWG). Such water dispensers do not have any water connection, but rather extract water from the humidity in the air. The AWG dispensers also have filtration and UV systems for filtering and treating the water, and also have hot and cold functions.
As is known, regardless of the type of dispenser, when a hot water function is provided, it is made by having a hot water reservoir having a heating element for heating the water. The temperature of the water in the hot water reservoir is constantly monitored and, when it drops below a preset level, the heating element is activated to reheat the water. Also, a water valve is provided which adds water to the hot water reservoir when the level drops below a prescribed level. Consequently, when a user fills up a cup with hot water, two things follow: the water valve opens to refill the hot water tank with the amount of water dispensed, the added room-temperature water lowers the temperature of the water in the reservoir, and the heater is activated to reheat the water in the hot water reservoir.
According to the practice of orthodox Jews, one may not perform an act of work on the Sabbath. For example, one may not turn on or off the lights on a Sabbath. However, if the light was turned on before the entry of the Sabbath, one may keep the light on and use it the entire Sabbath, provided one does not turn it off before the Sabbath is over. Similarly, one may use hot water if the water heater was energize prior to the entry of the Sabbath, and the water heater is not turned off or on during the Sabbath. As can be understood, due to the operation of conventional water dispensers, i.e., refill and re-heat as hot water is dispensed, Sabbath observers cannot use such dispensers during the Sabbath.